The invention relates to a mounting device for a compression spring, and more particularly to a contact pressure spring for electrical switching apparatus such as described and illustrated in the German Auslegeschrift 1,092,989.
In one known mounting device of the type mentioned above (German Auslegeschrift 1,092,989), the bent ends of the bracket arms are designed to rest against the last turn of the spring. The other end of the spring is supported in a cup-shaped mounting by a latch which is inserted into the cup transverse to the longitudinal axis of the spring. Apart from the fact that the bracket arms surround the spring on the outside, increasing the space required, there is difficulty in automating the assembly of such an arrangement.
Attempts have been made to dispose the arms inside the spring. The spring is supported at the ends of the arms by means of a latch which is held in place by bending the arms. However, it has been found that this arrangement results in the latch moving laterally due to the cyclic loads imposed on the spring.